This invention relates generally to the art of sheet handling machines, and more specifically to such machines for preparing mass mailings.
Automated in-line mailing (AIM) systems have been designed including cutters, register tables, folders, collectors, and inserters. Sometimes, in such a system the cutter receives a preprinted sheet web which it cuts into individual sheets. These sheets are sequentially, automatically, fed to the register table which straightens and feeds them to a folder. The folder, in turn, folds the sheets into appropriate sizes and feeds them to a collector which collects the folded sheets until a set corresponding to one letter is collected. The collector then ejects, or "dumps" the set, or letter, onto an insert raceway which moves the letter through insert stations. Appropriate inserts are deposited at the insert stations onto the letter. Thereafter, the inserts and letter are stuffed into an envelope which is closed for mailing.
Using indicia printed on the margins of the preprinted sheet web to control the operation of various elements of an above-described AIM system is taught in Hams U.S. Pat. No. (4,034,973). A characteristic of this AIM system, however, is that it folds individual sheets prior to collecting them, thus the sheets of multipage letters are not folded together.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an AIM system which folds the sheets of multipage letters or sets, together, even when the numbers of sheets for successive sets vary. Similarly, it is an object of this invention to provide such an AIM system which allows the collection of a group of folded sets.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an effective control system and accumulating mechanism for handling varying quantities of sheets as they are received from the cutter and delivered to the folder for such an AIM system.
A difficulty with some prior-art AIM systems is that when cutters thereof are reactivated for cutting a next set, sufficient sheet web must first be fed past a cutting element thereof, thereby taking an undue amount of time.
It is therefor a further object of this invention to provide such a control system for an AIM system which is relatively fast, reliable but yet uncomplicated.